


O que o amor faz

by Xixisss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, Developing Relationship, First Love, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Songfic, Uchiha Incest, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xixisss/pseuds/Xixisss
Summary: | Spin-off de Nada é por Acaso |Na infância era divertido estarem juntos. Na adolescência momentos difíceis para cada um reuniram os primos. E trouxeram novos sentimentos que mudaram tudo de vez e a respeito dos quais, a princípio, não sabiam bem como agir. Mas, depois de se deixarem cair cada vez mais fundo nessa emoção, Itachi e Shisui sabiam que nada seria capaz de apagá-la.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Olha eu cumprindo minhas promessas, rs.
> 
> “O que o amor faz” será uma história entre esses primos Uchiha lindos que se passa algum tempo antes de “Nada é por acaso”, minha história SNS recém-concluída. Apesar do prólogo meio intenso, não será uma fanfic dramática nem nada assim. Até porque, se você lê/leu NEPA sabe que esse casal lindo está muito bem, obrigado.
> 
> Levemente inspirada na música "Olha o que o amor me faz" de Sandy & Jr porque faz todo sentido e eu nem sou obrigada a não usar eles de novo pra criar história - e já aviso que não será a última vez.
> 
> Em breve (assim espero) volto com o primeiro capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Jaa ne!

A casa azul de dois andares não era estranha, mas também não era mais tão familiar. Itachi segurava a sua mala e a de Sasuke com mais força do que necessário. Seu irmão ainda estava com o olhar distante e isso machucava Itachi mais do que a sua própria dor. Mas ele estava melhorando aos poucos, aprendendo a lidar com a ausência e o mais velho acreditava que tudo daria certo. O tio enfim voltou da garagem e se surpreendeu por ver que os dois sobrinhos ainda estavam parados na varanda.

— Por que ainda estão aqui, meninos? Entrem.

Madara abriu a porta e Sasuke entrou primeiro, logo deixando a mochila pesada ao lado da porta, mas sem ir além. Itachi também pousou as malas num canto e ficou sem saber como agir. O mais velho dos três suspirou, verdadeiramente tocado pela situação dos meninos. Sasuke era um pouco mais transparente mesmo sem querer; sua expressão de tédio calculado não era capaz de esconder o sofrimento que se refletia em seus olhos. Itachi, por outro lado, fazia um trabalho melhor em disfarçar o quanto estava se sentindo perdido, com certeza querendo ser um porto seguro para o irmão mais novo. Mas, mesmo que não tivesse convivido tão de perto com os sobrinhos, Madara conseguia ver em sua postura como ele se sentia. Apesar de aparentar ser bem maduro e já ter 16 anos, Itachi não devia sentir que precisava carregar tudo sozinho. Porque não precisava mesmo. Madara nunca fora a pessoa mais apegada à família e nem era bom em demonstrar os sentimentos, mas amava os filhos de seu irmão e cuidaria deles o melhor que pudesse a partir de agora.

— Itachi, Sasuke. Não se acanhem. Essa casa é de vocês agora e pelo tempo que quiserem. Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa e eu não vou tentar ser como os pais de vocês. Então, se puderem, vejam em mim não só seu tio e responsável, mas também um amigo. Vocês não estão sozinhos.

As palavras do tio despertaram os dois, que tomaram consciência de que aquela era uma situação difícil para ele também, já que tinha acabado de perder um dos irmãos e a cunhada e se via agora responsável por dois adolescentes, mudando totalmente sua vida voluntariamente reclusa. Mas Madara sempre havia sido o irmão mais próximo de Fugaku e não era nenhum estranho nem alguém de quem tivessem qualquer receio. Assim, Itachi apertou levemente o ombro do mais novo e viu o olhar dele suavizar um pouco.

— Obrigado, tio. - Itachi respondeu, simplesmente.

Não houveram lágrimas ou abraços apertados. Uchihas são Uchihas, afinal. Mas a interação simples foi o suficiente para as feições e corações dos três ficarem um pouco mais leves e o clima propício para que Madara mostrasse à eles o quarto que dividiriam.

Foi apenas o primeiro passo, mas foi ali mesmo que Itachi e Sasuke começaram, aos poucos, a se sentir em casa.

Realmente não foi tão difícil. Ainda que a dor da perda dos pais ainda estivesse presente, principalmente quando chegavam notícias sobre as investigações do caso de roubo seguido de morte que os vitimou, a vida com o tio Madara era tranquila. O Uchiha mais velho tomava conta dos sobrinhos, sim, mas não os regulava. Itachi e Sasuke tinham sua privacidade e liberdade, além do apoio do tio e logo se adaptaram à nova cidade e à nova vida. Tudo estava relativamente tranquilo na rotina entre os três. Até que viraram quatro.

Foi no início de uma noite de quinta-feira, quase oito meses depois que Sasuke e Itachi tinham ido morar com o tio. O dia não tinha nada de especial até o momento em que a campainha da casa tocou. Madara tinha acabado de chegar da empresa e estava no banho enquanto Itachi esquentava o jantar para os três. Sasuke foi quem abriu a porta e antes mesmo que ele adentrasse novamente na cozinha Itachi percebeu que ele estava acompanhado.

— Hm, foi mal, mas não lembro não… - o mais novo dizia. Itachi então ouviu a voz da outra pessoa antes de vê-lo.

— Ah, tudo bem, você era mesmo muito pequeno.

Sasuke entrou no cômodo primeiro, seguido de perto pelo homem de cabelos curtos e sorriso tranquilo. Ainda que não se lembrasse dele, Sasuke conhecia seu nome e as feições tão características da família não deixavam dúvidas de que era o primo mais velho ali.

— Mas eu espero que você lembre de mim, Itachi. Tudo bem? - Shisui perguntou, se aproximando de onde Itachi estava, completamente à vontade.

Itachi sorriu. Pois é claro que se lembrava.

Shisui era o primo três anos mais velho que Itachi, filho do tio Kagami, e os dois costumavam ser próximos na infância. Passavam os verões juntos, brincando por horas a fio na casa da avó até os sete anos de idade de Itachi, dez de Shisui, quando a avó faleceu. Quando ela se foi, a família acabou se distanciando - sem a matriarca Uchiha para exigir as visitas dos três filhos. Algum tempo após a morte da matriarca, Kagami e a família se mudaram, indo para o outro lado do país. Ele sempre havia sido mais distante, mesmo. Assim, mesmo quando visitava a cidade e a casa que era da avó, que tinha ficado com o tio Madara, Itachi não mais tinha contato com o primo.

Se Itachi bem se lembrava, a última vez que tinha visto o primo havia sido numa visita rápida que fizeram à casa do tio Kagami durante uma viagem de carro com os pais, e isso já tinha pelo menos cinco anos. Com certeza Sasuke não iria se lembrar, já que tinha acabado de completar seis anos e estava dormindo por ter tomado remédio, já que sempre enjoava por conta do balanço do carro se passassem muitas horas de estrada. E fora mesmo uma visita rápida, sem que os primos tivessem sequer a oportunidade de se enturmarem de novo depois de tanto tempo.

Itachi lavou e secou as mãos e se aproximou para apertar a do primo.

— É claro que lembro, Sui!

— Wow, faz muito tempo que ninguém me chama assim.

O sorriso de Shisui era divertido e Itachi ficou um pouco envergonhado por demonstrar tanta intimidade logo de cara. Mas é que sempre tinha gostado muito mesmo do primo.

— Ah, desculpa…

— Não, tudo bem! Bom te ver de novo ‘Tachi.

Nesse momento Madara entrou na cozinha e se surpreendeu ao ver o outro sobrinho ali.

— Shisui? Não sabia que tinha voltado. Tudo bem?

— Oi tio. Tudo… bom, tudo ok. Eu cheguei hoje. Fui até em casa mas… Você sabe como é. Então acabei pegando um ônibus e, bom, sei que deveria ter avisado mas… Vim aqui saber se tem espaço pra mais um.

Itachi não entendeu bem o porquê de o sorriso de Shisui ter murchado um pouco e nem o contexto todo da breve conversa, mas mesmo assim respondeu:

— Para o jantar? Claro que tem espaço para mais um. Sasuke, pega mais um prato.

— Para o jantar também, claro, obrigado ‘Tachi. E por aqui, também, tio. Sei que é repentino, mas vim saber se tem espaço para eu ficar.

Madara se aproximou e apertou o ombro de Shisui num gesto que passava segurança ao responder:

— Claro que sim, Shisui. Não há problema nenhum. Bem-vindo.

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros. Ok, então agora teria um primo morando com eles. Percebia que tinha algo por trás disso, mas não estava especialmente curioso em saber o que. Itachi, por outro lado, estava. Mas percebeu que não teria explicações naquela noite quando Shisui começou a puxar assuntos aleatórios logo depois de agradecer ao tio e começar a ajudar Sasuke a arrumar a mesa do jantar.

Ainda que fosse outra mudança em sua rotina em pouco tempo, Itachi se sentiu um tanto animado. Esperava que fosse bom ter o primo novamente por perto. Quem sabe retomar a proximidade que tiveram na infância. E naquela recepção ao primo sequer imaginava o quanto a mudança significaria e o quanto de proximidade, de fato, viriam a ter dali para frente.


	2. Meu coração bate ligeiramente apertado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem é vivo sempre aparece, risos.  
> Se você veio de Nada é por Acaso você deve estar acostumado com o fato de que eu demoro um bocadinho pra atualizar, mas eventualmente apareço. Peço desculpas, não é por mal, é só que eu realmente espero o clima da história aparecer pra conseguir escrever.  
> Bom, espero que curtam o capítulo. Opiniões são bem-vindas ^^

Sasuke bateu a porta do quarto e trancou Itachi para fora. O mais velho suspirou, dolorido, mas resignado. Seu irmão estava estranho nos últimos dias e Itachi não podia julgar. No dia seguinte faria um ano que tinham perdido os pais. 

Por mais que a vida que tinham no momento não fosse ruim, era impossível não sentir nada com a proximidade da data. O próprio Itachi sentia a saudade lhe envolvendo com mais força. E Sasuke, com apenas 12 anos, claramente não estava sabendo lidar bem com a perda. Ele sempre fora uma criança um tanto mais séria, mas tinha ficado muito mais introvertido, por vezes até agressivo.

Madara estava se esforçando, mas claramente também não sabia lidar com isso. Em sua vida tinha pouquíssimo ou nenhum espaço para lidar com os rompantes da adolescência. Não era por falta de vontade, mas sim de tato mesmo. Itachi então tentava carregar nas costas não só a própria dor e os próprios medos, mas também os do irmão. Peso demais. Ainda era muito jovem também, afinal.

Desistindo por aquele momento, Itachi foi até a cozinha. Falaria com Sasuke mais tarde. Não, talvez ele mesmo viesse conversar. Por mais recluso que fosse, Sasuke não gostava de estar em má situação com o irmão. Itachi acabou se distraindo com um livro que estava lendo por conta da escola e quase não percebeu a aproximação do outro Uchiha.

Shisui não parava muito em casa. Na verdade, tecnicamente, ele sequer morava na casa. A casa tinha três quartos: o quarto de Madara, o quarto que Sasuke e Itachi dividiam e um que servia de closet e escritório. O tio até tinha se disponiblizado a deixar que Shisui dormisse em seu quarto ou em se desfazer de algumas coisas para acomodá-lo no escritório, mas Shisui se recusou. Havia dito que já não bastava aparecer do nada pedindo abrigo, não seria justo que ainda causasse mais transtorno ao tio. Então o mais velho insistiu para ficar no pequeno porão da casa. Não era um porão do tipo “mal-assombrado”, nunca aberto ou cheio de entulhos. Na verdade era quase como uma suíte. Tinha uma área espaçosa, quase do tamanho da sala de estar da casa, e um pequeno banheiro. Estava um tanto abarrotado com coisas antigas e algumas caixas de equipamentos referentes à empresa da família, mas não foi tão difícil tornar o local habitável. O porão tinha uma pequena porta que dava diretamente na área externa da casa de modo que não era estritamente necessário que Shisui passasse pela casa para ir até ele.

Mas, na verdade, Shisui praticamente só usava o local para dormir. O resto do dia passava procurando por um emprego. Novamente Madara havia dito que ele poderia ir trabalhar na empresa, mas Shisui não quis.

— Ele vai implicar, tio.

— Ele não tem nada o que ver com a empresa, Shisui. Você sabe que ele mal vem até aqui desde que nossa mãe se foi.

— Mesmo assim. Me deixe tentar arranjar algo por mim mesmo.

Agora Itachi entendia um pouco melhor do que se tratava, embora não completamente. Shisui não se dava bem com o pai. Pelo que o primo tinha dito, sempre haviam tido suas diferenças, mas tudo havia piorado no último ano de Shisui na escola - embora o primo não tenha dado detalhes do porquê. Quando terminou os estudos regulares, Shisui contrariou o pai e, ao invés de ir para a faculdade como o homem desejava, saiu de casa. Passou algum tempo com Madara na ocasião e depois foi viajar, tendo ficado 2 anos fora da cidade - e, em determinado momento, do país - até retornar agora. Nesse tempo se comunicava com o pai muito raramente e sempre de maneira fria. Agora Shisui estava de volta e tinha tentado retomar alguma relação com Kagami, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mais uma discussão. Aparentemente mesmo o câncer e tudo o que ele significava na vida de alguém não tinham amolecido Kagami.

Itachi ainda ficava curioso para saber os detalhes, mas simplesmente não tinha tanto tempo ou mesmo cabeça para perguntar mais a Shisui. E talvez ele não estivesse pronto para falar sobre isso, assim como Sasuke não estava pronto para se abrir sobre a morte dos pais. Itachi era bom em respeitar o tempo dos outros. E Shisui era bom em distraí-lo de suas preocupações.

Fosse o que fosse que se passava na vida do primo, não era capaz de lhe tirar o bom humor e sorriso fácil. Itachi podia jurar que jamais tinha visto um Uchiha sorrir tanto quanto Shisui. E era um sorriso lindo. Tanto que, vez ou outra, Itachi tinha dificuldade em desviar o olhar. Como era o caso agora, em que Shisui se aproximava com a expressão sorridente e Itachi, mesmo não estando no melhor dos humores, se via retribuindo.

— Oi ‘Tachi. Tudo bem?

O mais novo balançou a cabeça em concordância, mas Shisui não pareceu aceitar a resposta.

— Tem certeza? Quando eu entrei você estava com uma carinha…

Em apenas alguns meses de convivência tão próxima Itachi já tinha percebido que não conseguia mentir para Shisui. Não que quisesse isso, de qualquer forma. Na verdade se sentia bastante à vontade em se abrir com o primo. Era simplesmente mais fácil falar com ele. Madara, apesar de solícito, estava sempre muito ocupado e tinha sua própria dor para lidar. Sasuke não falava quase nada e também não era o melhor dos ouvintes. E Itachi não tinha ainda nenhum amigo próximo na cidade. Mas Shisui ouvia. E dava palavras de conforto seguidas de brincadeiras para alegrar o mais novo. Ele não sofria tanto com o assunto da morte dos pais de Itachi. Claro que havia ficado sentido em saber que seus tios tinham falecido tão abruptamente, mas não era como se tivesse uma relação muito próxima com eles para ficar profundamente abalado. Além disso, apesar de ser apenas alguns anos mais velho, Shisui parecia muito mais experiente que Itachi, em vários sentidos. Em lidar com o sofrimento era um deles.

— Eu estou com o coração apertado. Amanhã faz um ano…

— Ah, Itachi. Eu sinto muito.

— Eu também. Mas na verdade nem é tanto por mim. Eu ‘tô triste, claro, sinto muita falta deles, mas é o Sasuke que me preocupa. Eu não consigo falar com ele, não sei mais o que fazer.

— Você quer que eu tente?

Itachi ficou um tanto surpreso com a proposta.

— Sério?

— Bom, se fosse outro caso eu diria pra deixar ele lidar com isso sozinho no seu tempo, mas você já me disse que o Sasuke já é alguém fechado e ele é muito novo também. Talvez uma perspectiva externa, mas ainda próxima, ajude.

Itachi pensou um pouco. Não sabia se Shisui conseguiria algum avanço com o menor, mas não custava tentar. Acenou positivamente quando se decidiu.

— Onde ele está?

— No quarto. Mas acho melhor não ser agora. Nem amanhã. Quando esse dia passar, talvez. Pode ser?

— Claro. Então agora eu vou conversar com você. Não aguento ver seu coraçãozinho machucado.

Shisui tocou o rosto de Itachi com carinho ao dizer isso e o mais novo se sentiu encabulado. O primo era assim, muito dado a toques e Itachi simplesmente não estava acostumado a ser tocado com tanta naturalidade. Claro que já tinha sido tocado algumas vezes, por pessoas menos próximas e até de formas mais íntimas — era um homem bonito de dezessete anos, afinal — mas a maneira carinhosa como Shisui sempre lhe acariciava estava despertando sensações novas no mais novo. Sensações que era melhor não ter em relação ao próprio primo.

— Hm, eu adoraria, mas... preciso terminar um trabalho. 

Shisui ergueu as sobranccelhas numa expressão incrédula. Ele pareceu estar pronto para argumentar, mas por algum motivo quando falou o que disse foi:

— Ah, entendo. Precisa de ajuda?

—Não, tudo bem, você deve estar cansado. Deu sorte hoje?

— Talvez. Passei por um escritório que está precisando de alguém que fale inglês, ficaram de dar uma resposta amanhã.

— Vou torcer! — Itachi disse já se afastando do mais velho.

— Obrigado. — Shisui respondeu em sua voz confiante de sempre.

A saída que Itachi encontrava quando começava a se sentir estranho perto do primo era sempre fugir. Era uma situação ambígua porque gostava muito da companhia de Shisui, mas ele o deixava inquieto. O mais novo tinha plena consciência que às vezes encarava demais, outras se afastava, outras queria a atenção do primo. Quanto mais os meses passavam, mais essas sensações se tornavam frequentes.

Itachi tinha diversos motivos para não querer alimentar demais a possível paixonite. Não, não era o caso de estar assustado por se sentir assim por outro homem, isso não era novidade. Mas era o caso de não querer ofender Shisui, caso ele se soubesse e se sentisse incomodado por Itachi ter esse tipo de pensamento; era o caso de nunca ter contado para ninguém sobre isso e não fazer ideia de como sua família reagiria; era o caso de não poder arriscar desagradar Madara, que os tinha acolhido; era o caso de que Shisui era seu primo, o que tornava tudo essencialmente errado aos olhos da maioria — talvez até aos seus; era o caso de já estar passando por coisa demais, tendo que lidar com o luto, as mudanças, Sasuke, a iminência do término dos seus estudos e das decisões que precisaria tomar a partir daí; era o caso de que o próprio Shisui parecia estar passando por algo que ele ainda não tinha confiança em compartilhar com Itachi. 

Eram tantas variáveis desfavoráveis e tanto peso sobre os ombros e coração apertado de Itachi... Não queria abrir brecha para, além de tudo, se ver machucado.

Honestamente, Itachi se sentia um tanto mal e até ridículo por sequer pensar em algo assim quando tinha tanta coisa mais séria acontecendo em sua vida no momento. Foi até o escritório do tio, aproveitando que ele estava na empresa e já que Sasuke estava trancado no quarto, e entrou no cômodo sacodindo a cabeça em repreensão a si mesmo. Tateou os bolsos à procura de um elástico para amarrar os cabelos que estavam cada dia mais longos — não tinha ainda se preocupado em renovar o corte e na verdade não estava incomodado com a maneira como eles estavam ficando — e se sentou na cadeira confortável determinado a parar de ter pensamentos e comportamentos estranhos em relação ao primo.

Shisui era, além de Sasuke, seu melhor, talvez único, amigo ali e não podia correr o risco de perder isso por conta de besteira. Nessa altura de sua vida, Itachi não conseguia conceber a ideia de perder mais nada, por mais simples que fosse — não que a ideia de Shisui se afastar de si lhe parecesse insignificante, não mesmo. Pelo menos, Itachi pensava, o primo não havia notado a maneira como Itachi se comportava em alguns momentos. Ainda tinha tempo de se policiar.  


 

***  


 

Itachi podia pensar isso pois não havia sido capaz de ver a expressão mista de compreensão e frustração e nem o suspiro pesado que Shisui deixou escapar de si no momento em que o primo mais novo saiu da cozinha. Mas devia ser pro bem, Shisui pensava. Era bom que Itachi colocasse certa distância entre eles. Shisui não era bobo e percebia os olhares que o primo lhe lançava vez ou outra; também não era iludido a ponto de fingir que eles não tinham efeito nenhum sobre si e nem cego para não saber que Itachi, como o prodígio que era, mesmo que fosse muito jovem, sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Embora Shisui não pudesse dizer ainda com precisão se o mais novo tinha consciência de que era correspondido. 

E era mesmo melhor que não tivesse. A vida de Shisui não estava no melhor dos momentos, a de Itachi menos ainda. Fora o fato de serem primos. Fora o fato de Itachi ser mais novo, ainda menor. Não, era complicação demais. 

Por mais que a ideia o desagradasse, já que Shisui nunca fora de se privar daquilo que queria e nem de esconder o que era e sentia — fatos que tinham causado grande parte dos seus problemas, em especial em relação a seu pai — parecia mais simples ignorar o que quer que estivessem sentindo enquanto ainda estava no ínicio. 

Parecia. Mas logo descobriria que, em se tratando dos dois primos Uchiha, a última coisa que negar a ligação que se formava seria era  simples .

 


End file.
